The NCMHD provided funds to the Centers for Medicare &Medicaid Services (CMS), Office of Clinical Standards and Quality, to improve the quality of care for Medicare beneficiaries through interventions focused on efforts to improve and detect the incidence of diabetes through clinical measures while improving care through targeted priority populations.